


The Perfect Weapon

by idancare



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I use female in the first chap only cus matt doesn't know yet, M/M, Other, Post Season 2, basically super loose ca:ws au, brainwashed!matt, but I love him, but shiro's back, he gets some robo enhancements, i use like 1 line in ch2 but thats it, idk how to tag, like really loose, lotor is a bitch, matt is being used as a weapon against the paladins, shatt is loosely implied but still there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idancare/pseuds/idancare
Summary: Matt Holt is recaptured by the Galra. But under new management, they take advantage of his connection to Voltron, and use it against the paladins. Making him into the perfect weapon and an enemy they can't fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so please be gentle w/ me. comments are appreciated id love to hear from you!

Not long after he had been freed by the rebels, Matt Holt was once again captured by the Galra. Unlike the last time, Matt wasn’t thrown into a crowded cell with several species of alien, connecting over their fear of the Galra.

  
No, this time he was escorted to a room by himself. In the room was what looked like an examination table, a large flat surface with straps to tie someone down and a light above it, with a monitor to the side. The sight of the room sends a shot into Matt’s gut.

  
What would they do to him here? Is it because he escaped?

  
Thoughts and fears flood into Matt’s head as the guards escorting him put him on the table and tie him down. Matt tries not to struggle for fear of worse punishment.

  
When the guards leave him alone in the room, panic starts to set in. Matt has no idea why they would have selected him out of any of the others who were recaptured. He wasn’t strong, his vision was weak without his glasses, he wasn’t even as smart as some of the other technicians out here.

  
As he’s listing off everything that could possibly happen in his head, the door opens and a hooded figure walks in.

  
“ _Matthew Holt…_ ” a hoarse voice croaks out.

  
“Y-yes?” Matt’s voice is shakey and shows his fear. How did they know his name? What were they going to do to them? Is he going to die?

  
“What do you know about Voltron?” the figure asks him.

  
_Voltron?_ Matt thought. _Like,_ the _Voltron?_

  
“I- I don’t-” he tried to say that he didn’t know anything, but the words didn’t come out. All Matt knew about Voltron were stories told to him from other prisoners, but some of them believed it was still only stories.

  
The figure approached him, long white hair swishing as they moved. Stopping once she reached the table and Matt was able to see the red lines going down her face.

  
“We have reason to believe you have connections with some of the Voltron paladins” the figure spoke, hoarse tone accusing Matt of something he had no control over. Or had any idea about.

  
“I don-” Matt tries to deny what this figure is saying but before he could deny anything, a screen came to life beside him. On it were images of people in armor of various colors. Two of these people made Matt’s heart stop.

  
_Katie, Shiro_. They looked different but Matt can still recognize their blurry images on the screen. Katie had cut her hair and was wearing glasses, but Matt knows his sister. Shiro had a shock of white hair and a scar across his nose, but he was still Matt’s Shiro.

  
“Do you recognize any of these paladins?” The figure looks from the screen to Matt, yellow eyes noticing his reaction. Matt is getting nervous.

  
“N-no” he’s lying, and the figure knows it. His voice shakes and is unable to hide his nerves. Matt’s heart is racing, fear flooding his system.

  
The figure is getting angry with him. She walks towards Matt but the doors open and someone else walks in, two guards staying at the door. This one is tall with long white hair, purple skin like the Galra, but pointed ears in a more humanoid place.

  
“Now now Hagar,” the voice is oddly calm and soothing. “You’re scaring the poor thing.” This figure speaks with some air of concern towards Matt, but he knows it’s not genuine.

  
“Prince Lotor,” Hagar seems very frustrated. “This prisoner is being difficult. Let my druids work with him.”

  
“Not yet,” Prince Lotor holds his hand up to Hagar, urging her to be patient. “I want to speak with him, then you and your druids can have your fun.” The way he phrased this made Matt’s skin crawl.

  
Hagar muttered a curse under her breath and left the room where the guards were waiting, leaving Matt alone with Lotor. His heart rate and breathing became unsteady all of a sudden.

  
“Calm down,” Lotor was pacing around the room. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He was obviously trying to reassure Matt, but it wasn’t quite working. Lotor takes a look at the monitor, the images of the paladins still up. “I’m sure you have questions.”

  
“How did you get those pictures?” Matt tried to keep his voice calm, but his nerves showed through anyways.

  
“The Galra have eyes throughout the universe,” Lotor looked at Matt, almost judging him for underestimating the reach of the Galra empire. “This particular set of pictures is back from when former senior officer Sendak tried to attack their ship when it was stationed on planet Ares.” Lotor turned back to look at the screen. “His droid collected and sent images of the paladins to us. These are the only ones we have where they aren't wearing their helmets, giving us good views of their faces.”

  
Matt began to get worried. The name Sendak was familiar, but he couldn't place it. All Matt knew was that whoever he was, it wasn't good.

  
“What do you want with me then?” Matt tried to sound tough, but his voice faltered.

  
“Your connections of course,” Lotor turned to look at Matt, his voice sure and calm. “You have a direct connection with the paladins of Voltron.”

  
“I don’t-” But before Matt could deny this, Lotor isolated the images of Katie and Shiro and pulled the screen closer to him.

  
“This one looks an awful lot like you don’t they?” Lotor pointed at the image of Katie, tapping the screen with a long nail. Matt’s breath caught in his throat. Lotor looks at him.

“I'd almost say you two were twins!” laughing a bit as he speaks. His cheery tone is unsettling.

  
“Now this one,” Lotor’s finger shifted to the image of Shiro. “He was one of the ones with you the first time you were with us.” Matt tries not to remember when he was first captured by the Galra. Or when he and Shiro were made to fight in the arena, and how that was the last time he saw him.

  
“Yes he’s quite strong. Makes good use of that arm we gave him.”

  
_What did he just say?_ Matt’s eyes widen at Lotor’s words. _Did they do something to Shiro?_

  
Lotor must've noticed Matt’s reaction, as a smirk spread on his face. “He was strong, but the druids were still able to make him stronger. And they will do the same for you.” Eyes that seemed to glow in the dim room fixed on Matt, sending shivers down his spine.

  
Realization was setting in. “What do you mean?” Matt’s voice still wavered as he spoke. “What are you going to do to me?”

  
Lotor leaned in close to Matt with a grin on his lips and mischief in his eyes. “We're going to have you help us fight Voltron.” His voice low, almost a whisper, a smile crooked to the side.

  
Matt’s jaw dropped. Him? Fight Voltron? No way! He likely couldn't even take on a single paladin let alone the whole of Voltron.

  
“Now we know your personal connections may compromise you,” Lotor pulled away and crossed one of his arms, resting the other on the crossed arms hand. “But the druids will take care of that, as well as give you other upgrades.” Lotor's voice lifted as he spoke, leaving Matt confused.

_Upgrades?_

  
“What do you mean by ‘upgrades’?” Matt asked, unsure if he wanted the answer.

  
Lotor began to walk around the table Matt was tied to, almost observing him. “Well for starters they'll do something about your vision, perfect and enhance. And maybe see what can be done with your leg.” As he said that, Lotor ran a hand over the gash in Matt’s pant leg, brushing across the scar from when Shiro saved him from fighting in the arena.

  
Matt jolted at the sudden contact, and shifted uncomfortably on the table, almost trying to avoid Lotor’s gaze as a smirk breaks across the purple skin. Suddenly aware of all the flaws on his body.

  
“Hagar and the druids will ultimately decide what to do,” Lotor turns to walk towards the door. “I’m certain they know what to do best.”

  
The door opens and Hagar walks back in, accompanied by several hooded figures wearing strange masks.

  
“I trust you know what to do,” Hagar is not pleased with how Lotor speaks to her.

  
“Of course. My druids and I will make sure this one is the perfect weapon to take down the Voltron paladins. They won't even be able to fight back!” The way Hagar speaks, it almost seems like she’s trying to assure herself more than Lotor.

  
“He better,” Lotor takes one final look at Matt before exiting the room. “You know what will happen if you fail.” Hagar nods, an air of dread flows through the room before fading away.

  
The doors close behind Prince Lotor as he leaves, and now Matt is left with Hagar and what he assumes are the druids. She walks towards him and stands behind his head, the other druids stand at different points around him, their bird-like masks eerie and unsettling.

  
“ _Begin the ritual!_ ”

 

The druids raise their arms and the sounds of crackling electricity and screams of pain fill the room and echo down the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against the Galra has become much harder in the hands of Prince Lotor. Team Voltron receive a distress signal to what looks to be an abandoned Galra colony, not knowing what awaits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you so much for the support on the last chapter and I did not mean for this to be so late, I'm sorry but here it is!

_ Hagar walked up behind Prince Lotor. _

 

_ “He has gone against my best gladiators and won. He is now the perfect weapon to fight Voltron.” _

 

_ Lotor smiled. _

 

_ “Send droids to activate a distress signal. They will come to him.” _

 

_ Hagar nodded and walked away. _

 

_ Lotor smirked and snickered to himself. _

 

_ “I’ve got you now Voltron.” _

* * *

 

The fight against the Galra didn’t end with Zarkon. If anything, it only became harder. 

 

Voltron had their hands full with fighting Galra eager to fill Zarkon’s position, answering distress calls, and dealing with the new threat that was Prince Lotor. He had a different style of ruling the Empire, and it was clear whenever the paladins faced him him.

 

Unlike his father, Lotor didn’t want to use Voltron for total control of the Universe. He wanted it as a prize. Lotor saw the lions as trophies he could display as a symbol of his power. And if he could, Lotor would have the paladins in the same way.

 

It felt as if the Voltron team spent all their time fighting Galra, helping civilians, or figuring out how they'll deal with Lotor. Whatever free time they had was used to rest or make repairs to whatever was damaged in the fight.

 

Not long after their most recent battle, everyone in the castle was busy with something. Coran, Hunk, and Pidge were going over and repairing damages done to the ship and lions during the battle. While Shiro, Allura, Keith, and Lance gathered on the bridge to discuss their next plan of action.

 

“We need to strike them  _ before _ they strike us!” Keith almost shouted in anger. “I feel like we’re just waiting for the next attack to come!”

 

“Now Keith,” Shiro put on a calm yet assertive voice. “You know that’s not true. We’re doing all we can in this fight. They just keep coming at us without giving us any real time to form a good counter attack.”

 

Keith huffs and crosses his arms. A beep sounds over the comm system, getting Shiro’s and the other’s attention and familiar faces appear on the castles screen.

 

“All systems are back online and fully functional,” Pidge’s voice speaks, assuring the others that the repairs had been completed.

 

“Excellent!” Allura looks at the screen and her voice light as she speaks. “Now if you would come up here we could discuss our plans further.”

 

“Roger that!” Pidge says before their image disappears from the screen.

 

It’s not long before the doors to the bridge open and Coran, Hunk, and Pidge return from working on repairs. Joining in the discussion of what should be done, Coran and Hunk stand with everyone while Pidge sits at their station, analyzing data from previous fights.

 

“Is it just me, or does it feel like the Galra we’re fighting aren’t acting under Lotor’s orders?” Hunk asks, looking around at the others.

 

“I’ve noticed something like that too,” Pidge pipes up from their screen. “Lotor’s tactics seem to be more thought out and strategic, like small parts of a bigger plan.”

 

Everyone made sounds of acknowledgment and worry. It was as if they were playing a game of chess. Lotor had his attacks planned out ten moves ahead while the paladins were still reeling from his last strike. Shiro looked down at his arm with a deep concern. He knew what those druids were capable of. If they were making something to-

 

“Shiro?”

 

A voice pulls him out of his thoughts. Shiro looks back up and sees the faces of his friends and teammates looking at him, worry clear in their faces. He stood up straight and tried to seem cool and collected. 

 

“Right now,” Shiro spoke in an assertive tone. “Our main plan of action is to focus on freeing as many planets as we can from Galra control. We’ll weaken the empire and gain valuable allies. We’ll gather as much info on Prince Lotor as we can. See if we can get an idea on what he has in store for us, and what we can do about it.”

 

He looks at his teammates and sees determination in their eyes. Shiro knows some worry may still be present, but he can’t dwell on it for long. He needs to make up for the time he lost when he was missing. He has to be present as their leader.

 

“Yeah!” Lance cheers. “We’re Voltron! What’re they gonna do to us anyways? It’s not like  _ they _ have a giant robot to fight us with!” There’s light laughter and nudges towards the blue paladin but the tension in the room fades away. Shiro found that this was something Lance was good at, helping others keep calm when things got stressful.

 

A harsh beeping startles everyone and grabs their attention. Coran goes over to his control panel and brings up the castle’s main screen. Images of planets and solar systems pop up all over. But one stands out among them, it flashes red with a warning symbol on it.

 

“We’re getting a distress signal,” he says and Allura moves to her control station. “I’m getting the coordinates now.”

 

“Alright team,” Shiro turns to face the other paladins. “Everyone suit up and be ready to head to your lions.”

 

Grunts of affirmation are heard before all the paladins go off to get ready to face whatever is giving off the signal. 

 

Shiro takes the time to think of what they’re heading for while he changes into his paladin armor. Helping refugees with ship repairs was common, and very few tried to steal Lance’s lion. Shiro chuckled a bit at the memory of the sight of the blue paladin chained to a tree.

 

Yet more common than ‘mostly’ harmless refugees were Galra fleets attacking planets for their resources and power. Team Voltron had faced a number of these fleets in the time they had been fighting together, but it can get tiring. The castle is old compared to the technology that the Galra have, and the paladins are still rather inexperienced, despite all the battles they’ve been through.

 

Shiro hopes this will be a light mission, but the feeling in his gut told him that it wasn’t going to be.

 

It doesn’t take long for the ship to near the planet giving off the distress signal. At the sight of Galra tech on the surface, but no ships in the atmosphere, mood in the control room goes uneasy.

 

“Pidge,” Shiro turns to address the green paladin, speaking to break the rising tensions in the room. “Do you think you could get any info on this place?” He gestures to the planet in front of them.

 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Pidge adjusts their glasses with an air of confidence before heading to their station and starts furiously working away. Shiro turns and faces the rest of the team.

 

“While they’re working on that, we should try and figure out just what this place might be.”

 

“Well it’s clearly a Galra controlled area,” Keith stating the obvious. 

 

“Yeah but the question is if it’s active or not,” Lance is quick to chime in. 

 

“Oh it’s active,” Pidge points out without looking up from behind their screen. “I’m getting a signal from the planet.”

 

“Decipher it and find out what it says,” Shiro turns to his teammate. “See if there’s anything important in it.” Pidge nods and gets back to work.

 

“If it is active,” Hunk looks to the planet. “Then why aren’t there any ships?”

 

“Perhaps it’s a small colony that needs little security,” Coran provides. “Or they’re out on delivery.”

 

“No,” Allura wastes no time rejecting the idea. “Any colony would have at least one ship around at all times.” Everyone agreed to this. Anytime they saw a colony without ships was when it was abandoned. Something in Shiro was telling him something about this place was wrong, but he couldn’t quite figure out what.

 

“Guys,” something in Pidge’s voice was different. “I think this place was a prison.” 

 

_ Prison?  _ The word strikes a chord in Shiro’s brain. He looks at Pidge and sees the same thing he’s thinking in their eyes, but there’s something else there. Something almost hurt.  _ Could they be _ -

 

“What do you mean  _ was _ ?” Keith asks, bringing Shiro back to focus on the mission at hand.

 

_ Right _ , Shiro thinks.  _ We’re here answering a distress signal, not to look for the Holts _ .

 

“I mean there aren’t any prisoners here anymore,” Pidge said, looking over the data on their screen. “Couple days ago, all ships were ordered to leave, meaning there were no more prisoners.”

 

“What about the signal-”

 

“I’m not finished,” Pidge cuts Lance off, annoyed looks shared between them. “Not long before we received the distress signal another ship came, stayed long enough to unload something, and left.”

 

“So there could be prisoners still,” Coran pointed out.

 

“It’s likely,” Shiro stated, careful not to let any hopefulness show in his voice. “Or at least someone who could have sent out the signal. Does it say where that other ship came from Pidge?”

 

“No it doesn’t. Just the times it came and went.”

 

“Helpful,” remarked Keith under his breath, yet loud enough to be heard.

 

“Someone is down there and sent out a distress signal,” Allura addressed the paladins. “Get to your lions and see what’s going on. We will keep watch from the castle while you go down.”

 

“Alright team,” Shiro turned to his teammates. “You heard the princess. Let’s go, and remember to keep your guards up. We still don’t know what we could see down there.” The other paladins nod in agreement before heading off to their lions.

 

As Shiro makes his way to his lion, he can’t shake the feeling that something is off about the place. He knows he shouldn't focus on the possibility of finding him, it’s too slim, but he can’t help but hope. He feels as though there’s a reason they’ve been called here, and it isn’t good. The black lion senses Shiro’s worry, and fills the back of his mind with gentle, reassuring purrs. Shiro smiles and thanks his friend for trying to put his mind at ease, but his concerns don’t leave. 

 

Everything about the situation at hand screams  _ trap _ in his mind. A supposedly abandoned prison suddenly giving off a distress signal is enough to make even the most trusting person skeptical. Even so, Shiro can’t help but feel like there’s something, or someone, that needs him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I wanted it to be but I'm already so hecking late. Hopefully ch3 will be out sooner than a month and a half lmao! As always likes and comments are much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is short and really just to give background to what happened to matt. the following chapters will be longer!


End file.
